Mevia
Mevia is a character in Minecraft: Story Mode, and the secondary antagonist in "A Journey's End?". She is the right-hand woman of Hadrian, and is one of The Old Builders in charge of The Games played by the Competitors. She was voiced by Kari Walhgren. Biography Appearance Mevia appears to be a slightly aged character with long pale-cyan hair. She wears a black and red dress, with red shoes. Personality Being the Enforcer of The Games, Mevia is a greatly argumentative, overwhelming, and obnoxious character. She is portrayed to be a right-hand woman to Hadrian and usually goes along with what he says, and shares his attitude of superiority, often also insulting Jesse and his/her Gang during the process. She is also very sadistic, as she enjoys belittling and taunting people she considers to be lower than her. Much like Hadrian, Mevia is extremely rude, snarky, snide, unpleasant, power-hungry, ruthless, vindictive, cruel, arrogant, selfish, hot-tempered, immoral, and sadistic. Both show no motives for their evil deeds aside from for their egotistical entertainment, as well as showing no redeeming traits whatsoever. However, Mevia doesn't have Hadrian's tendency to make and break deals and manipulate people. It can be said that while both enjoy watching the competitors in the Games suffer, Hadrian prefers to toy with their hope, while Mevia simply enjoys watching the Games and the competitor's suffering. As mentioned above, Mevia is highly sadistic, as evidenced by her quote: "They're cheaters... Let's make their lives miserable, for fun.". She seems to have little, if any respect for others, taunting them and even pushing and yelling at Hadrian. Sebastian implies that Mevia and Hadrian take their anger out on and abuse the competitors trapped in the mines, saying that it's easier for them (the miners) when they (Mevia and Hadrian) are happy. Despite this, the two of them fight quite well together, as shown during their final battle with Jesse. At one point, Hadrian pretends to ask Jesse for forgiveness while Mevia sneaks up behind him/her and brutally murders him/her, showing that, like Hadrian, she has no sense of honor and is perfectly willing to attack someone while their guard is down. Mevia also has a comedic side, as shown during the post-credits scene which shows Mevia and Hadrian trapped in a barren world made of bedrock inhabited by (depending on one of the player's choices in Episode 1) either chicken-sized zombies or zombie-sized chickens. Mevia tries to crack a joke about their predicament, which falls flat. History Background Mevia is a member of the Old Builders. She, together with Hadrian, Otto, and Harper, built the Portal Network and invented the Games. They used to have competitors travel from all over to play in The Games. However, in time Hadrian and Mevia grew more power hungry and sadistic. They started to make people fight against each other, just for sport. Losers in the Games were forced to work in the mines, until they got another shot in the Games. Unknown to anyone, the Games was rigged, so nobody could win. Presumably for that reason, Harper left. A Journey's End? When Harper and the New Order of the Stone arrived at the Games to retrive the Portal Atlas, she think that they should make thier lives miserable, for fun. But when Jesse presented the Redstone Heart (that Harper took when she left) Hadrian offred a deal: If Jesse won the Games, he/she and his/her friends would get the Atlas. Mevia also helps announce and commentate the Lava Race and, like Hadrian, is clearly surprised and disappointed if Jesse wins. When Jesse was at Hadrian's Palace, he/she found out that (presumably under Hadrian's orders) Axel and Olivia, two of Jesse's best friends were kidnapped by Mevia from their home world to use to blackmail Jesse. Hadrian and Mevia also knew that Jesse had a best friend called Reuben and, as such, tried to kidnap him too, but, clearly not knowing his fate or even his species, Mevia kidnaps a Minecon Usher from Episode 1 who is coincidentally called "Reuben". Hadrian sadistically uses them in a deal against Jesse. Mevia is next seen during the Finale, helping announce and commentate the final game, which is a game of Walls. Much like Hadrian, Mevia is dumbfounded and outraged when, thanks to Jesse, the competitors refused to fight each other and decide to rebel. She, Hadrian and Otto head down and confront them. Due to them having stepped on The Victory Platform and technically won The Games, Otto tries to give Jesse The Atlas as promised, but Mevia and Hadrian trap him and all the competitors except for Em, Jesse and (determinant) Slab in obsidian. Em runs away, much to Mevia and Hadrian's delight. They both begin to fight Jesse (and determinantly Slab). Mevia eliminates Jesse, but thanks to his/her friends, after he/she respawns, he/she returns with diamond weapons and Tim's Armour. They fight once more, before Jesse manages to defeat Mevia, before defeating Hadrian. They both respawn and are beaten up by the Gladiators. Jesse then uses The Atlas to banish Mevia, along with Hadrian, to a world filled with either zombie-sized chickens or chicken-sized zombies. Mevia tries to crack a pun about their predicamen, much to Hadrian's dismay. If they are surrounded by zombie-sized chickens, Hadrian fires Mevia after hearing her pun. If they are surrounded by chicken-sized zombies, Hadrian simply says "Not your best work, Mevia." Meanwhile, Otto (and determinantly Harper) restarts The Games (due to some competitors actually enjoying them) and makes them fun again, while those who don't want to compete can return home, undoing the damage Mevia and Hadrian caused. Quotes Trivia *Mevia is considered to be the second evilest antagonist in Minecraft: Story Mode, after Hadrian. ** This is because she has an cruel and sadistic personality, enjoying people suffer. ** However, it is debatable whether or not Mevia qualifies as "Pure Evil". Like Hadrian, she is sadistic, power hungry and shows no redeeming traits whatsoever; still, she lacks Hadrian's manipulation and dishonesty. *A miner called "Sebastian" determinatly tells Jesse that Mevia sometimes throws "TNT tantrums". *Mevia never appears in-game on her own without Hadrian's presence. In other words, whenever Mevia appears in person, Hadrian is always there too. *While this is only demonstrated with Harper, Facemeat implies that The Old Builders (presumably Mevia included) don't like being called "Old Builders". * If Jesse shows a White Pumpkin to the Old Builders, then Mevia will mention that she has nightmares about Cassie Rose, possibly due to Cassie being a murderer. * As commented on by Jesse, both Mevia and Hadrian have very large inventories. ** This is probably because of how good they are at building, and need resources to build. * As mentioned by Axel, Mevia has kidnapped Axel, Olivia, and Usher Reuben. Gallery Moreannoyingthenocelots.jpg|Mevia standing beside Hadrian and Otto. External links * Mevia in Minecraft: Story Mode Wiki. Category:Enforcer Category:Right-Hand Category:Sadists Category:Power Hungry Category:Homicidal Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Abusers Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Fighter Category:Revived Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Friend of the hero Category:Elderly Category:Tyrants Category:Cheater Category:Wrathful Category:Oppressors Category:Female Category:Kidnapper Category:Greedy Category:Torturer Category:Brutes Category:Slaver Category:Outcast Category:Liars Category:Arena Masters Category:Murderer Category:Trickster Category:Psychopath Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Mentally Ill Category:Gaolers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Barbarian Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Minecraft Villains